


Oh You ASS

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Sibling Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has misplaced something, and he knows just who is responsible. Time to go thrash some answers out of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh You ASS

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt in my inbox:  
> Drabble Challenge: Character A lost his/her favorite item/token and is convinced Character B stole it. Character A proceeds to punish Character B despite the pleads of innocence. Character C comes in having the lost item/token having found it misplaced. How do Characters A,B, and C react.

“You’ve gone too far, you slagger!”

Sideswipe lurches up out of his berth in surprise. He’d nearly been asleep, only for his twin to burst into their room and start yelling. “Primus, don’t scare me like that!”

“Don’t you dare play dumb. I know you’re really good at it, but I am not in the mood.”

“….Huh? What’s wrong?”

Sunstreaker snarls, charging up to his brother and hauling him up off the berth. “I  _said_ I am not in the mood. Where is it?” he demands through clenched dentae.

Sideswipe grabs Sunstreaker’s wrists, blinking. “Sunny, c’mon this isn’t funny. What are you looking for?”

Rather than answer, Sunstreaker violently shakes his brother. “WHERE?”

“ACK!” is the articulate response that Sideswipe manages.

A ping from the door makes Sunstreaker stop thrashing his twin. “WHAT NOW?” he shouts before he remotely signals the door to slide open.

It reveals Bumblebee standing there with wide optics. “Uh…. Hey. I found this in the wash racks after I got back from my patrol. I’ll just….leave it here,” the minibot says, carefully sitting a jar of wax just inside the door before backing away.

Sunstreaker watches, silent for a long moment after Bumblebee has already turned and fled. He had gone to the wash racks after he got back from his patrol, covered in dust, and must have taken the wax out of his subspace there- intending to buff before leaving. But Sunstreaker had realized he was underfueled, and had left the wash rack prematurely for energon. “…………..Oh.” 

“OH YOU FREAKING ASS!” Sideswipe shouts, kneeing his twin in the crotch. 


End file.
